Pokemon Love Ru
by fanfic meister
Summary: The night before starting his journey Ash meets an alien princess and suddenly he has become engaged to her. Follow as Ash, his twin and friends traveling around regions winning gym badges, catching Pokemon, fend off against crazy marriage candidates, not to mention infamous galactic assasins. Rated M: for language, adult situations, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or To-Love-Ru

Somewhere in space in the Milky Way Galaxy

There was a solitary space ship being piloted by a female with long, pink hair and her unique characteristic was a long tail. She was being persecuted by a platoon of space ships. The space ships were chasing her.

"What should we do Captain Zastin," asked one of the pilots from the chasing space ships.

In another ship, there was a young man named Zastin who had long silver hair and wore battle armor and leading the ships to their objective. He says, "Authorization to use C-rank weapons. We must bring her back to the palace."

"Yes sir!"

Space ships started to fire laser weapons at the solitary one. One of the shots hit on the engines while it was entering Earth's atmosphere.

"They got me!"

The pink hair girl from before was in problem since her ship got hit from one of her pursuers. Still she was not lost, and she took out a device from her pocket that was only to be used for emergency cases only and then put it around her wrist. The girl's space ship was entering meanwhile in Earth's atmosphere.

"I'll have to use my elder sister's invention. I won't give up. "

The girl pressed a button on the device, and instantly the girl and the space ship warped to another destination. Where she would land, who knows?

Planet Earth (Pallet Town, Kanto)

There are six major regions known which these the following: Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova, and Kalos. Pokemon are unique creatures with incredible powers and abilities. Pokemon can be found in the wild (forests, open field, caves, sea, oceans, and other places), also can be found owned by humans. Currently there are 18 types of Pokemon known to mankind: Normal, Grass, Water, Fire, Electric, Fighting, Psychic, Flying, Poison, Rock, Ground, Ice, Ghost, Bug, Dark, Steel, Dragon, and finally the recently discovered Fairy type.

Once a person hits the required age, he or she can obtain an official license and become a Pokemon trainer. A Pokemon trainer is someone who captures and trains these creatures and enters in competitions like the Pokemon League.

Now we go to a small town in the Kanto region called Pallet Town. There is a small house where the Ketchum family resides. A woman with ruby hair and brown eyes was preparing dinner for her children. This woman was beautiful and around her early-30s (around 31). Her name is Delia Ketchum.

Talking about her children, the two were watching a fierce match between a Nidorino and a Gengar. Nidorino went for a Horn Attack, but Gengar evaded it with ease and then used its Hypnosis attack. The announcer on T.V. says, "Gengar uses its Hypnosis attack and sends Nidorino to Dreamland. It seems the green trainer is returning Nidorino back to its Pokeball." The announcer continues on saying, "Now the trainer chooses his next, and it happens to be Onix. Can the Rock Snake Pokemon defeat this tricky Gengar?"

The boy had slight tan skin, black spiky hair, brown eyes, and a pair of marks (one on each cheek). He was wearing a red and white baseball cap, blue t-shirt, red jacket, and blue jeans. This boy was Ash Ketchum. The girl on the other hand had fair skin, long brown hair, and brown eyes and a well, developed B to C-cup size. She was wearing white hat, blue tank top, and red skirt. The girl was Leaf Ketchum. Ash and Leaf were twins, and despite having some spats from time to time they love and care for each other.

"Ash, Leaf it's dinner time," says Delia to her children.

"Coming mom," says Ash

"We're already on our way," Leaf says.

The Ketchum family was eating a nice dinner together. The dinner consisted of a nice, roasted chicken and homemade garlic flavor mashed potatoes with gravy. They all enjoyed their dinner. Ash says, "Thhis fdd iz really gdd mom," (with his mouth a bit full of food). Leaf on the other hand says, "Ash, you should remember on not speaking with your mouth full of food." Ash chews and swallows his food properly and says, "Sorry sis, I forgot. I was saying this food is really good." Leaf smiles and replies, "That is much better little bro."

Delia was between happy and sad because this was the last night they were going to have a meal together as a family for the time. Her children were going now on the road to finally become Pokemon trainers that made her a bit sad, but she was happy seeing her children grown up and choosing their paths on life. She then decided have a conversation to lighten things up.

"Are you ready for the big day?"

Ash and Leaf answer at the same time, "We definitely are mom." Delia asks, "So which are you going to choose as your starter Pokemon?" Ash says, "I'll choose Charmander or Squirtle." Leaf replies, "I'll go then for Bulbasaur." Delia smiles and says, "I think you'll become great trainers after all you had studied about Pokemon since you were toddlers." The siblings nodded at this, since it was true that they had studied about Pokemon since they were six years. Ash and Leaf were dedicated to the Pokemon studies that once they could have gotten to enter to PokéTech Academy through a scholarship program, but they rejected out of respect since they believed in gaining experience in a true Pokemon journey.

After enjoying their dinner, Leaf helped their mother in washing the dishes while Ash went upstairs to take a bath.

Ash was taking a warm bath at the bathtub, and letting the warm water soak and getting relaxed. Ash was dreaming about becoming the "Greatest Pokemon Master Ever Lived", and being respected by people everywhere. Just then a flash of light appeared in front of him, and Ash closed his eyes to not be blinded by the light in front of him. The flash of light of started to take solid form, and Ash unconsciously grabbed it. Ash started to think that somehow it could be a Pokemon that appeared. Ash opens his eyes and realizes that in front of him was a girl with long, pink hair and purple eyes, and he was grabbing her chest which was A-cup. The pink hair girl in front of him was blushing in both of anger and embarrassment, and she yelled "You perverted beast!" She slaps him in the face.

Ash gets up and says, "That hurts!" The girl replies, "You were being a beast, so I had to slap you."

Ash says, "I was having a shower in the bathtub, and then you appear out of nowhere in front of me," and then relaxes and asks the next question, "Anyways who are you?" The girl answers his question, "I am Nana Aster Deviluke, and I come from Planet Deviluke."

Ash was like dumbfounded and then said, "Deviluke?" Nana nods at this. Ash asks, "So are you an alien?" Nana answers, "I think that in the Earthlings' point of view the answer is yes." Ash then responds, "I don't believe that because you look like a human." Nana asks to the boy in front of him, "So you want a proof that I'm really an alien?" Ash nodding yes and Nana shows him her unique physical trait: a, long black spade shaped tail.

Nana asks, "Do humans have tails like this one?"

Ash was in shock and finally says, "I believe you. You're a real alien."

Nana says, "I am known as a Devilukean since I come from that planet. Since we were talking for so long, I forgot to ask your name."

"I'm Ash Ketchum and you're in Pallet Town, of the Kanto region. It's nice to meet you." Ash and Nana shake hands in start of friendship and understanding. After that incident, Ash finished his shower, and put on his green pajamas. Ash lends Nana a towel since her clothes were in her spaceship.

Ash asks, "So what brings you here to this planet and how did you get to land in the bathtub?" Nana says, "To answer your questions; I was in space being chased by the Elite Devilukean platoon. I got in here thanks to this (Nana shows the bracelet that she used in space)." Ash asks, "What is it?" Nana answers, "It's my elder sister's invention Pyon Pyon Warp-kun".

"Pyon Pyon Warp-kun?"

"My eldest sister is a genius inventor, but her inventions can have unpredictable side effects. This device is basically like a teleporter to warp people, but it warps to a random location and the other side effect is that apparently can only warp people, but not clothes." Ash giggled a bit hearing about Nana's elder sister. Just then they heard someone yell, "We finally found you Nana."

Ash and Nana turned their heads to see three people on the window, and it seems that Nana knew them well. "Well, if it isn't Zastin." Zastin was wearing armor signifying his status as Captain of the Devilukean army; Zastin also had a tail but his tail was shaped like a scorpion.

"Princess Nana, now that this game is over is time that you return home to our planet. Stop running away and return home to resume your studies with your sister Momo," says Zastin.

Ash asks, "Hold on you ran away from home and you're a princess?"

Nana says, "Come on Zastin. Those lessons are getting annoying. Learning constantly about how Deviluke won the Galaxy Unification Wars and brought peace won't help me in the future."

Zastin says, "It will help you. In case something happens to the 1st princess, you the 2nd princess will be next in line." Nana asks, "Will I also have to go through the process of meeting marriage candidates like elder sister?" Zastin nods at her question.

Ash intervenes at this, "Hold on a minute. Do you mean that you people force them to find a potential husband against their own will? Isn't that unfair to Nana or her sisters?"

Zastin takes a look at the young boy in front of him and says, "Young Earthling, nothing personal, but this is Royal Devilukean matter and this does not concern you at all." Ash says, "Perhaps what if Nana and her sisters would want to choose their own paths not the ones imposed on you." Just then Ash heard footsteps coming into his room and then his mom and sister appeared.

"We heard some voices. What is going on?"

"Ash, who are they?"

Ash says, "Mom and sis, you won't believe when I say this, but these people happen to be aliens." Delia asks if it's true, and then Nana, Zastin, and the other black suits showed their tails.

Zastin then heard a noise that came from his ship. He went inside and saw a video of Ash groping Nana in the bathtub.

Zastin went back to the group and says, "It seems that we have a problem. The young Earthling male has completed the Devilukean marriage commitment tradition with Princess Nana." Zastin points his finger

Nana blushes deeply, and Ash stutters a bit then asks, "What tradition?" Zastin says, "In Deviluke, we have various methods of marriage commitment: the first one is similar to the Earthlings way, the second one is when a male gropes a female Devilukean breast. Plus the other 8 methods of commitment, but let's concentrate on the 2nd one."

Delia asks, "Did my son do such a thing to this young girl?" (Pointing to Nana)

Ash says, "Well kind of. But it was an accident, and she appeared in front of me when she used her teleporting device. I didn't mean to." Delia nods in understanding, but Leaf teased calling him 'Lil bro is a lucky perv.' Ash blushes and tells his twin that is not funny at all.

Zastin calls to his boss, "My King. I have found your daughter Nana in this small planet called Earth and due to the Devilukean tradition has been committed to this male Earthling named Ash."

The King of Deviluke appears mostly in shadowed form, "I see. I will have to travel to this planet soon if this boy has what it takes to be my son-in-law and successor to the throne of Deviluke." The king then turns off communication and disappears.

Ash then interjects, "Wait isn't this a bit too soon?" Zastin says, "Of course it's not. Do not go in saying that it was just a simple accident. King Gid Deviluke may not be in his true form right now due to overusing his powers during the last war, but he is still powerful enough to wipe out this planet in just one shot. We'll return to this planet next time."

Ash thought, " _I haven't even started to become a trainer and now I'm engaged to an alien princess. This is so troublesome."_

Leaf says teasingly, "Congratulations little bro. I can't wait to become an aunt. Nana will be a great sister-in-law." Delia joins in, "But please don't make a grandmother so soon." Nana blushes due to their teasing. Ash says, "I guess I still have to introduce you to my mom and my sister."

Delia says, "I'm Delia Ketchum, I am Ash's mother."

Leaf says, "I'm Leaf, Ash's sister."

Nana says, "Nice to meet you. I'm Nana Aster Deviluke."

They all get back in the house, and Nana tells Leaf and Delia about her home planet that literally rules over the universe after the end of the Galactic Wars of her family consisting of her twin Momo, her eldest sister Lala, her father who is the King, and finally her mother. Nana also tells them on that because her father didn't have a son of his own Lala have been continuously in marriage interviews with various candidates, and she didn't like them at all. Nana has been lately studying too much of history of her planet, and decided to run away to have a bit of freedom and got to Earth.

"Okay kids now time to go to bed now. You have an important day tomorrow," says Delia.

"Excuse Mrs. Ketchum, what is for tomorrow?"

Ash answers, "Tomorrow we're getting our official licenses to become Pokemon trainers."

Nana asks, "What are Pokemon?"

Leaf says, "Well, Pokemon are the incredible creatures with unique powers that inhabit our world. There are right now 18 types as of now. When we reach a certain age we can become trainers and journey around the world to catch wild Pokemon and also to compete in tournaments like the Pokemon league."

Nana says, "One more thing, do you force them to commit evil acts?"

Ash says, "Some people may use them as simple tools, but we're not like them. We will treat them as our friends more than that like a family." Nana stares a bit at Ash with gleaming eyes and passion.

Nana asks, "Where do I sleep?"

Ash says, "There is a guest room that's just in front of my room. If you want, you can travel with me and Leaf if you want for the time being." Nana says, "Thanks Ash. I apologize for what I caused to you tonight." Ash smiles, "No prob."

* * *

 **And that's it for today.**

 **Welcome to my new x-over story involving Pokemon and To-Love-Ru.**

 **The pairing that I have intended is AshNanaHarem (Nana is the main girl). For Momo fans, she will appear in the next chapter.**

 **I chose to do this because majority of To-Love-Ru crossovers are with Naruto which makes sense, but to make things interesting what if one of the Deviluke princesses ends up in the world of Pokemon with the Pallet Town trainer.**

 **About Nana, I made her as close to her canon series personality. She will eventually love Ash, but still a bit tsun. So will the other girls that he meets in his journey, and he will love them as well.**

 **That's all for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome again to a new chapter of Alien Chronicles. I write stories like these for entertainment purposes not financial gain.**

 **I chose to write a Pokemon x To Love Ru X-over because there were not enough stories of them. In fact there was only one, also because it sounds like a fun idea.**

 **Now onto the story**

* * *

Another alien princess and the start of a journey

Ash was sleeping quite well, and then he heard the Dodrio's morning cry. Ash wakes up from his slumber and opens his eyes. Ash goes for a quick shower on the bathtub and takes off his clothes until he sees a girl with pink hair and purple eyes already on there.

Ash asks, "Nana, did you use your teleporter again?"

The girl says, "Sorry I'm not her. But I take it that you already met my sister."

Ash takes a closer look at the girl. She definitely looked almost like Nana, but her hair was shorter and also noticed one notable difference; she had a more, well developed bust than Nana. The girl notices the boy looking at her and asks, "Do you like what you see?"

Ash blushed seeing the girl naked and stutters, "Yeah… I mean no… I mean who are you and what are you doing here?"

Nana enters the bathroom hearing the commotion and then says, "Ash, your mother says that you have to take a shower quickly," and stops midway after seeing Ash and a girl that Nana knew too well familiarly. Nana asks, "Momo, what are you doing here?" Momo says, "I just escaped a while from the palace and our planet to visit you Nana." Ash then says to Nana, "I guess that she is one of your sisters that you told about." Nana nods. Momo then takes another look at Ash, "So you must be my sister's fiancé, Ash? I'm Momo Velia Deviluke, and it's nice to meet you." Momo stretches her hand and shakes with Ash.

After all the commotion, Ash takes a shower and then puts on his clothes. Ash wears his red and white cap, but now red jacket and black undershirt, blue jeans and black and white sneakers. He goes downstairs and greets his mother, Leaf, Nana, and the new guest Momo.

Leaf was dressed in her light blue tanktop, red skirt, white hat, and red shoes. Nana and Momo being twins had similar dressing tastes but in different colors. Nana was dressed in black skirt with red trim and red shirt with long sleeves. Nana's hair was also arranged in twin pigtails. Momo was wearing black skirt with green trim, also green shirt with short sleeves. Both alien princesses wear sneakers; Nana has striped colored ones, while Momo has teal colored sneakers.

After they had breakfast, the Ketchum twins along with the Devilukean princesses all went to Prof. Oak's lab. Nana explained to her twin Momo that Ash and Leaf were starting their journey in becoming Pokemon trainers.

Momo asks, "So what do you do to become Pokemon trainers?"

Leaf answers, "Well Momo. Ash and I have to visit the Pokemon Laboratory where a person named Prof. Oak will give us our starter Pokemon and also our Pokedex." Nana asks, "Pokedex?" Leaf answers, "It is like an electronic or digital encyclopedia that allows trainers to scan info on Pokemon while we journey around the world."

The group walks through a dirt road and encounters a young boy with spiky, auburn colored hair wearing blue shirt with short sleeves and black pants. He was wearing purple shoes. The boy was surrounded by female cheerleader chanting his name and saying how he is going to be the #1. The boy then says, "Thanks for your chanting. I, Gary Oak, will put Pallet Town on the map when I become the best Pokemon Master."

Nana watches and says, "That guy has quite an ego that surpasses his head." Momo agrees with Nana. Ash says, "He's always been like this as long as I remember." Momo asks, "You know him?"

Ash says, "He's our neighbor and was at one time my close friend. But ever since the three became interested in Pokemon training started to act quite arrogant and to brag about his knowledge and also how he is related to Prof. Oak." The boy mentioned was now turning his looks towards Ash and co. He then says, "Well if it isn't Ashy loser boy." Ash says back, "Whatever Gary."

The now mentioned Gary turns his attention to Leaf and says, "Ah Leaf. You look kind of decent today. I know that the Ketchum siblings are close, but I'm going to let you travel with me. You don't need to be Ash's guardian." Leaf says in response teasingly, "No thanks Gare." Gary looks at the pink haired girls, "Hello there ladies. Gary Oak, grandson of Prof. Oak and soon to be Pokemon Master, at your service. May I know the names of such young beauties?" Gary adds with a wink.

Nana says, "Well Gray, I'm Nana Aster Deviluke and this is my twin Momo Velia Deviluke." Gary responds, "It's Gary not Gray." Nana says, "Whatever." Gary returned now to where his cheerleaders where they keep cheering his name, and that he is the best and got into a red convertible car with apparently his own chauffeur.

Nana asks, "Can you believe this guy?" Momo says, "He certainly likes being the center of attention."

They now enter the laboratory where a middle aged man in lab coat was awaiting them said, "You finally arrived." Ash and co. see Prof. Oak.

Ash says, "Prof. Oak, we are here to receive our starter Pokemon."

Prof. Oak, "Come in Ash and Leaf, and your new friends can enter as well."

Ash, Leaf, and the Deviluke princesses enter the lab and go to a table where the Pokeballs were. Nana and Momo introduced themselves to the elderly professor, and the professor also introduces himself to the 2 girls as well.

"Why don't you go first Momo? While you and Nana are here you could travel with us and what better way than being Pokemon trainers," says Leaf. The 3rd princess of Deviluke says, "Okay, thanks for the invitation."

Momo picks a Pokeball and releases to see that it was the grass-type starter Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur says, "Bulba Bulbasaur." To Momo however it says, "It says hello it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ash says, "You can go Nana." Nana thanks Ash for letting her. Nana chooses the Pokeball on the left side and appears a Charmander. It says, "Char Char." To Nana however it says, "Hi you must be my new trainer." Nana says, "Yes I am your new trainer." Ash, Leaf and Prof. Oak were surprised seeing this girl can actually understand what Charmander says.

"Sorry for choosing the last Pokemon," says Nana. Momo apologizes as well.

"That's okay we could get back some other time when there's another batch," says Ash.

"Ash and Leaf, actually I do have few Pokemon left, and they can be yours to take if you want to," says Prof. Oak. Ash says, "Can we see them?" Prof. Oak nods at this. Leaf chooses a Pokeball and out of it comes brown fox like Pokemon with brown eyes and a furry collar, and the tip of its tail being cream colored."

"Eev Eevee."

Leaf says, "My starter is an Eevee. I think I'll handle it."

Prof. Oak, "Ash, it's your turn my boy."

Ash chooses a Poke ball with a lightning sticker and opens to see what's inside. Out of the ball, a dark yellow, chubby rodent like Pokemon with a lightning shaped tail appears in front of Ash. It had a black speck on the rear. "Pikachu"

Ash says, "A Pikachu is my starter?"

Prof. Oak nods and replies, "This Pikachu is actually of rare coloring and it's quite." Ash nods and says, "Okay." Ash tries to return back to its Pokeball, but the Mouse dodges the red beam.

Nana then talks to Pikachu, "What's wrong you don't to be in that Pokeball?" Pikachu talks in its language but Nana understands him perfectly, _"I don't want to be inside that Pokeball; the space is too tight."_ Nana says, "How about if you let Ash be your friend and trainer and he promises not to return you to the Pokeball anymore except for emergency cases." Pikachu asks, "Can he really do that?" Nana nods and then says to Ash, "Pikachu will be your partner if you let him roam free and not return to the Pokeball." Ash takes a moment and agrees to the condition.

The Pokemon Professor, "Okay here are your Pokedexes and Pokeballs." He delivers a Pokedex and five Pokeballs for each one of them. "Enjoy your journey and work hard for what you want in life."

They go now outside and with their new Pokedex, and they scan their Pokemon. Ash scans his Pikachu.

" _Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. This Pikachu is male and has ability Static and hidden ability Lightning Rod. Moves: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Double Team, Thunderbolt. Egg Move Volt Tackle (locked):"_

Ash comments, "That's a good moveset."

Leaf says, "I'm going to scan Eevee what Dexter has to say."

 _Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. A rare Pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is male and has the ability Adaptablitiy. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Swift. Locked: Detect, Curse._

Leaf says, "This Eevee seems to be really spirited and strong."

Momo scans on her Bulbasaur. _Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed of its back. This Bulbasaur is female and has the ability Overgrow. Moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder. Locked Move: Giga Drain._

Momo says, "This little one will grow quite strong." Bulbasaur has a small blush towards its new trainer's compliment.

Nana says, "Now I'm going to scan this one." She uses her Pokedex and points to her new Charmander.

 _Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flames burn brightly. This Charmander is female and has the ability Blaze. Moves: Scratch, Ember, Leer, Smokescreen, Fire Spin. Egg Move: Fire Fang (locked)._

Nana says, "We're going to be great friends right Charmander. Charmander says, "Char Charmander Char." To Nana on the other hand it says, "Yes we are."

Ash and the girls say a goodbye. Now outside Ash asks to Nana, "Nana, did you talk to your Charmander like you could truly understand it?" Nana says, "You saw that. Yes I can understand what its saying. You see Momo and I were born with abilities unique to us that no one else in Deviluke has." Momo continues, "I have the ability to communicate with the hearts of plants, while Nana can communicate with the hearts of animals."

Leaf asks, "Hearts of animals and plants?"

Nana says, "Since the Charmander resembles an animal and that Pikachu as well, I could communicate quite easily. The same was for Momo and her new plant friend." Leaf says, "You mean Bulbasaur." Momo nods.

They go to the Ketchum residence for one last time and say goodbye to the Ketchum matriarch for the moment. Delia greets the kids, "Hello I can say by your looks that you got already your Pokémon." They all nod in agreement. Delia asks, "May I see them for a while?"

They agreed and let out their new Pokemon in front of the young mother. Out came Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Eevee. Ash says, "This is Pikachu, my starter Pokemon. Say hello to my mom, Pikachu." Pikachu greeted the mother. Delia says, "It looks quite energetic." Leaf says, "Mom, say hello to my Eevee." Eevee greets to Delia, "Eev Eevee." Delia says, "Leaf, you and this Eevee are really going to be a great team." Nana says, "Mrs. Ketchum, say hello to my Charmander." Momo finally says, "And this is my Bulbasaur, Mrs. Ketchum."

After greeting the kids' Pokemon, Delia says "Ash, Leaf you two are going on a journey on your own and becoming great trainers on your own right. Ash, be nice and always protect your loved ones and especially your sister." Ash says, "I will mom." Delia says to her daughter, "Leaf, don't tease your brother too much and take care of him." Leaf says, "You can count on me." The mother then gives to the twins something, "Before you go, I want to give you your Pokegear S4 that I got from the shop, the blue is for Ash, while the pink is for Leaf. It has from town map applications with GPS system; phone application, Pokemon breeding application, Pokemon super training, Move tutor app, contacts list, and many more." Ash and Leaf thank their mother one more time. They all say their final goodbye.

The four walk into Route 1 and find a small bird like Pokemon. Nana asks, "What is that?" Ash says, "That is a Pidgey, Nana."

Nana scans Pidgey with her Pokedex. _"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back."_ Nana says, "I want to make friends with that Pidgey." Ash says, "Well you have to catch it with your Pokeball, but first…" Ash was going to finish, but Nana just decides to throw a Pokeball at the Pidgey which sucks it inside the device, but Pidgey gets free at the last moment and the catch fails. Pidgey then uses a Gust attack to attack the 2nd Deviluke Princess. The Pidgey then flees away.

Nana asks, "What happened?" Ash answers, "The capture failed because you didn't weaken the wild Pokemon first in a battle." Nana says, "You didn't say anything about it." Momo then says, "I think that Ash was going to tell you but you didn't let him finish." Momo then looks sweetly at Ash, "Isn't that right Ash?" Ash says, "Yes it's true."

"Why don't you show us how it's done?"

Ash says, "Sure I can teach you."

Just then two Nidoran, a male and a female, appear in front of the kids. The pink-purple one is the male, and the blue one is the female. "I'll battle against one of the Nidoran, while my sister battles the other."

Ash battles the male Nidoran, while Leaf battles against the female Nidoran. Ash chooses his new Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu give it all you got!" Pikachu nods enthusiastically. "Pikachu use Quick Attack on Nidoran."Pikachu goes a fast tackle and hits the male Nidoran. The Nidoran goes for a Horn Attack and Ash commands the mouse Pokemon to dodge and to go for an Electro Ball. The wild Nidoran continues with its Horn Attack, but the Electro Ball was faster and Nidoran ends up crisp.

With the Nidoran already weakened, Ash says, "Go Pokeball." The Pokeball sucks Nidoran inside and after few moments it made a 'cling' sound meaning an official capture. Ash says, "That's the way to catch a wild Pokemon." Ash scans with his Pokedex his new Pokemon, _"Nidoran male, the Poison Pin Pokemon. It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection. It has the ability Poison Point. Moves: Poison Sting, Double Kick, Horn Attack, Leer, Fury Attack. Egg Moves: Beat Up, Venom Drench (currently locked)._

Ash says, "As before, it is best to weaken a wild Pokemon before throwing a Pokeball." Leaf was now using her new Eevee against the female Nidoran. "Eevee start things with Tackle attack." Eevee went for the tackle, but Nidoran dodged it and goes for Fury Swipes which hits Eevee 3 times. "Eevee let's change strategies. When Nidoran attacks blind her with Sand Attack." Eevee nods. Nidoran goes now for a Scratch Attack, and at the right moment Eevee uses Sand Attack to its eyes and lower accuracy. Leaf says, "Now Eevee go for Quick Attack." Eevee goes for a fast tackle and slams into the wild female Nidoran. "Finally Eevee use Swift." Eevee launches an array of stars directly at it and the Nidoran gets hit again. Leaf seeing the weakened enough throws the Pokeball and catches her new Nidoran quite easily. She scans for info on her new Pokemon.

 _Nidoran female, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokemon dangerous. The female's horns are smaller than the male's. It has the ability Rivalry. Moves: Scratch, Helping Hand, Fury Swipes, Poison Sting, Double Kick. Egg Moves: Beat Up, Counter (locked)._

Leaf says, "That was a great effort Eevee." Eevee nods with its new trainer.

Ash then also battles and catches a Spearow.

 _Spearow, the Small Bird Pokemon. Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. This Spearow is female and has the ability Keen Eye. Moves: Peck, Fury Attack, Leer, Roost, Aerial Ace. Egg Move:Feather Dance (locked)._

Nana and Momo were watching impressed of Ash battling and catching another new Pokemon. Momo was in her thought on impressing him and one day become a girl worthy of his affection and acknowledgment. Nana was similar and Momo took notice of her. Momo thinks deviously 'So Nana starts to have a thing for Ash. If I can play my cards well we could end being one happy family.'

Just then a purple, rat Pokemon with large teeth appeared in front of the group. Ash says, "It's a Rattata." Nana says, "I want to battle it this time." Ash says, "Okay remember to weaken it and then throw a Pokéball." Nana says, "Yes I got it." Nana this time sends her new Charmander to battle, "Charmander start with Ember." The Lizard Pokemon launches from its mouth a volley of flames towards the small purple rodent. Ratatta goes for a Quick Attack, and Nana says, "Charmander go for a Scratch attack." Charmander and Ratatta go head to head, and they hit each other at the same time with Charmander getting tackled and Rattata getting scratched. Nana thinks, ' _What was next? Throw the Pokeball."_ Nana grabs one of the free Pokeball and throws at the poor Rattata. The ball sucks it inside the capturing device and struggles a bit, but eventually the ball makes the 'cling' sound making a successful capture. Nana grins widely, "I can't believe it. I just made a catch. Good job Charmander." Charmander smiles at Nana. Nana scans her new Pokemon.

 _Rattata, the Rat Pokemon. Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day. This is male and has abilities Run Away or Guts. Moves: Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Hyper Fang, Pursuit._

After few hours on route 1, Ash and the girls finally got to Viridian City. They were stopped by a woman police officer who was being suspicious at first towards Ash due to carrying a Pikachu until she asked for Id. Nana and Momo were worried at first, until Ash says, "In our world, our Pokedex serve as our Id. That was one of Prof. Oak's lessons that Leaf and I studied back then." Ash presented his Pokedex.

" _I'm Dexter. A Pokedex programmed for trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Ash was born and raised in Pallet Town, Kanto; known relatives: Delia- mother, Leaf- sister. My duty is to assist in Ash in aspects toward Pokemon training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."_

The officer then says, "Okay your proof is enough. Sorry for the suspicions, it's just that we're looking for wanted criminals that could be wandering here in Viridian City." After that, they all went to the local Pokemon Center and were attended by a nice woman named Nurse Joy and her companion Chansey.

Ash and his sister call for Prof. Oak and also their mom and let them know that they're okay. Delia expresses her pride and telling that it took their father 3 days to get to Viridian City.

"Ash, Leaf, Nana, and Momo your Pokemon checkup is complete. You can pick them up."

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

"That is my duty as Pokemon nurse."

Ash then says, "Nurse Joy. I would like to register to compete on this year's Kanto Pokemon League." The Nurse takes his Pokedex and successfully registers for the Kanto Pokemon League.

Momo asks about the Pokemon League. Ash tells that the Pokemon League is a competition in which hundreds of trainers who have collected 8 required gym badges in the region will battle in a tournament until becoming champion. Then the winner can challenge the Elite Four, which are the 4 strongest trainers in each region.

Just then the Pokemon Center was attacked from the roof by two thieves and a scratchy cat like Pokemon. The male member had blue shoulder length hair and wear white uniform had a rose in his mouth. The female thief had a long, wavy magenta color hair and wore a similar uniform but with a skirt instead of pants. The other was a cat like Pokemon with a golden charm in its forehead.

('Insert original Team Rocket Motto')

After doing a long presentation, our heroes just sighed thinking what the heck they are doing?

The male known as James says, "You kids don't get it. We came here to steal Pokemon from this Pokemon Center."

Ash says, "You're thieves. We won't let you steal our Pokemon."

The female criminal named Jessie says, "We're not interested in some kids' weak Pokemon. We are only interested in rare and valuable Pokemon."

Nurse Joy says to the trio of thieves, "Leave this building. Here are just sickly and frail Pokemon that are in medical recovery."

Jessie smirks evilly, "That maybe so, but we could find a hidden gem among them." Nana says, "I don't care who you are. We won't let you steal them by you three crooks." Jessie looks at the pink haired girl with pig tails, "Like you could do something flat-chest twerpette." Nana got angry but returns it back by saying, "Well, you're an old hag!" Jessie's vein gets bigger in her forehead, "You… you called me old! You little twit I just turned 23. Ekans show them a lesson!" She takes out a Pokeball and releases a purple snake like Pokemon.

James says, "Woah, Jess is ticked big time. There are few things that make her completely angry, one is Cassidy and the other is being called out on her age." Meowth says, "I agree with you Jimmy." Jessie turns to her teammates, "Don't you stand there we have Pokemon to steal." James says, "Ah right. Koffing, let's go!" James grabs his Pokeball and throws into the air releasing a purple, spherical Pokemon with two eyes, a wide mouth showing its grin, and yellow crossbones under its mouth.

Ash with his Pokedex scans Koffing, while Leaf scans Ekans with hers.

" _Ekans, the Snake Pokemon. It sneaks through grass without a making sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind._

" _Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Its thin, balloon-like body is inflated by horribly toxic gases. It reeks when is nearby._

Ash says, "Let's take care of these goons." They all agree with you. James smirks, "That's rich. Kids are defying the all mighty Team Rocket."

Ash says, "Pikachu let's go." Pikachu jumps off his shoulder and prepares to battle. Leaf chooses her Eevee. Nana with Charmander, and Momo goes with Bulbasaur.

Leaf starts, "Eevee attack with Swift." The Evolution Pokemon launches an array of stars at the criminals' Pokemon causing them quite damage.

Jessie commands, "Ekans now attack them with Poison Sting." James continues, "Koffing use Sludge." Ekans fires darts of poison from its mouth, while Koffing launches a ball of sludge toward the Eevee.

Momo remembers and says, "Bulbasaur dodge the attack and then use Vine Whip." Nana says, "Charmander use Ember to counter that ball of sludge." Bulbasaur evades the Poison Sting and uses Vine Whip to hit Ekans. Charmander uses its Ember to deflect Koffing's Sludge and also hit the spherical Poison type.

Jessie and James were being defeated until the female Rocket says, "You're a Pokemon too Meowth." Meowth says, "It's true. Listen twoips now you'll get a taste of my Scratch attack." Ash says, "That's what you think! Pikachu how about we give them a taste of your power! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" The electric mouse releases a powerful electric attack on the cat and then the other thieves also receive the attack as well making an explosion and sending them flying.

"Those kids are strong," says James.

"Their Pokemon are strong. Especially that Pikachu," says Jessie.

"Let's snatch that Pikachu and we'll get quite a promotion," says Meowth.

(Back at the Pokemon Center)

The Pokemon Nurse thanked the kids for protecting her Pokemon Center, and they told her that it was the right thing.

It was now getting late, so they stayed at the Pokemon Center asking for two rooms. One for Ash and Leaf and the other room is for the Devilukean princesses.

Nana and Momo were now in their room and the two were talking. Momo asks, "So what do you think about being traveling and being Pokemon trainers with Ash and Leaf?" Nana responds, "Sounds fun, and also we can have a bit of freedom from numerous studies back in Deviluke and also from our father." Momo smirks and then asks, "What is your opinion on Ash?" Nana says, "He is a beast for grabbing my chest…" but Momo mutters 'or lack of chest' then Nana continues, "But he seems kind and decent to let us travel with him."

"Would you consider Ash as your fiancé candidate?"

"Isn't that a bit too soon?"

"Well Nana if you don't take him, maybe I can charm him to be my lover and eventually husband."

"I'm not going to let you win Momo; I'm the older and superior twin."

"So, that means that you're starting to be fond of him eh Nana."

Nana blushes a bit of Momo's remark. Everyone goes to sleep because tomorrow is a new day for these new trainers.

* * *

 **That is all for this chapter!**

 **Ash and Leaf have two new friends who happen to be alien princesses in their Pokemon journey.**

 **Pokemon teams:**

 **Ash: Pikachu (shiny Male), Nidoran (Male), Spearow (female)**

 **Leaf: Eevee (Male), Nidoran (Female)**

 **Nana: Charmander (Female), Ratatta (Male)**

 **Momo: Bulbasaur (female)**

 **Nana and Momo add a unique dynamic to this team. Soon Lala will appear as well. Konjiki no Yami (Golden Darkness) also known as Yami will also make an appearance.**

 **Harem list: Nana (main), Momo, Lala, May, Dawn, Serena, Yami, Giselle (from the Poke Tech Academy). Girls that I could possibly add: Leaf, Miette, Ursula, and more.**

 **Also those who are waiting the next chapter of the Aura Chronicles don't worry I am definitely working on it. Until next chapter.**


	3. Viridian Forest

**Welcome once again to another edition of Alien Chronicles. In the last chapter, the Ketchum siblings met princesses from planet Deviluke Nana and Momo who have ran away from their studies back at home. The Ketchum siblings offer the alien princesses to accompany them in their journey being Pokemon trainers.**

 **Nana and Momo got to learn few basics of Pokemon training like battling and catching wild Pokemon. Nana started with a Charmander, Momo with a Bulbasaur, Leaf with an Eevee, and Ash with a Pikachu. Also they got to their first stop in Viridian City where our heroes meet two members of the infamous Team Rocket organization. But they dispatched them quickly and protect the Pokemon Center.**

 **Talking about ages of our characters**

 **Ash and Leaf are 15 years old, while Nana and Momo are 14. Ash and Leaf got a junior license at age 10 but couldn't journey outside until few years later.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or To Love-Ru**

* * *

(Viridian Forest)

Ash, his sister Leaf, and the twin Devilukean princesses Nana and Momo are now inside the deep Viridian Forest since there is an exit to get to Pewter City. Nana and Momo were astounded by the trees and also different species of Pokemon living in the forest.

"So Ash what kinds of Pokemon live in this forest," asks Momo sweetly. Nana didn't like that tone of voice coming from Momo.

Ash says, "If I remember Viridian Forest is home mostly to Bug-type Pokemon like Caterpie, Weedle, and there are also flying-type." Momo says, "They must be quite interesting." Ash asks, "Hey I would like to know how was life back in your planet with your family?" Nana says, "Why would you ask us that?" Ash says, "I just want to know how life back in your home was, since we're traveling together we could learn much more of each other."

Momo says, "We grew up in Deviluke in the times of peace after the Galactic Unification Wars ended. Nana, Lala, and I would also enjoy traveling to various planets around the galaxy and even from other galaxies as well. There were times that Nana and I had our spats from time to time." Ash says, "Okay. What about your older sister Lala?" Nana says, "*Ane-ue is one of the brightest minds in the galaxy and also of the most beautiful women, but also she can be quite childish and her inventions can malfunction. There was this argument I had with Momo back at the palace."

 _(Deviluke Royal Palace 7 years ago)_

 _In the palace where resided the Royal Devilukean Family there was an argument going inside the walls._

" _It's your fault Nana, why can't you accept the truth?"_

" _You're the one who should apologize, Momo. I am the older sister and you should acknowledge your mistakes."_

" _We're twins, so there's no difference between us."_

 _Nana and Momo were younger back then, and they were having one of their spats. Then Zastin tries to intervene but in vain, "Princess Nana, Princess Momo would you stop…" Nana and Momo yell at the same time, "Stay out of this, Zastin!" Zastin timidly then says, "Yes."_

 _Then a girl wearing a gothic black and white dress skirt was running with machines out of control, "Nana, Momo please help me out! My machines have malfunctioned." Momo says, "Nana you take care on your right. I'll take care of the inventions on my left." Nana nods at this. Soon the inventions were back at normal. Zastin then scolds, "Lala-sama try to not do this again." Lala says sheepishly, "Sorry Zastin." Lala then looks at her younger sisters and says, "Thanks for the help you two." Nana and Momo just smile to their older sister._

 _(End Flashback)_

Leaf asks, "You really have had great memories growing up back then?"

Nana says, "Of course we did."

Just then there was a small, green worm Pokemon appeared in front of them. Ash says, "That's a Caterpie. I'm going to catch it." Ash chooses his Spearow to battle Caterpie. Ash says, "Okay Spearow use Peck attack." Spearow repeatedly attacks Caterpie with its beak. Caterpie shoots from its mouth its String Shot to stop Spearow in the moment dodges it.

Ash says, "Spearow finish with a Fury Attack." Spearow repeatedly uses its Fury Attack on Caterpie. The Worm Pokemon gets hit continuously and is weakened enough. "Now go Pokeball." Ash throws the capture ball to the green worm Pokeball, but didn't take long and the capture was a success.

Ash takes his Pokedex and scans Caterpie, " _Caterpie the Worm Pokemon. Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, it emits a strong odor to repel its enemies. This Caterpie is male and has the ability Shield Dust. It has the moves Tackle, String Shot, and Bug Bite."_

Leaf got a surprise of her own when she found a Wurmple. Wurmple is a caterpillar like Pokemon. Its body is mainly is red and cream on its underside, yellow eyes with dark pupils, and yellow stingers (one in the front and two in its rear).

Leaf says, "I can't believe I found a Wurmple." Ash says, "That's quite good luck, sis." Leaf chooses her female Nidoran to battle it.

"Nidoran use Scratch." Nidoran uses her claws and scratches at the bug type Pokemon. Wurmple is hurt, but still is able to fight. The worm Pokemon shoots a silk thread from its mouth. "Nidoran dodge it and use Poison Sting." Nidoran does as its trainer says dodges the String Shot and then shoots poison darts to the bug type which weakens it enough. Leaf throws a Pokeball at Wurmple, and the bug type is sucked inside the device. Wurmple struggles a bit, but the ball makes the 'clink' sound and the capture is a success.

"Oh yeah, I rule!"

Leaf scans her Pokedex for information on her new Pokemon. " _Wurmple, the Worm Pokemon. It lives among the tall grass and in foests. It repels attacks by rasing up the spikes on its rear. This Wurmple is male and has the ability Shield Dust. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, and Poison Sting; soon to learn Bug Bite."_

"Nice catch sis!"

Nana adds, "That was good Leaf." Momo says, "You did good Leaf-san."

"Thanks guys."

They continued along the way, until they spot a yellow, larva like Pokemon with a stinger on its head and a red nose. Ash looks at the Pokemon, "Hey that's a Weedle." Nana asks, "Is that another bug like your Caterpie and Leaf's Wurmple?" Ash nods. Nana goes to battle it and chooses her Charmander.

"Charmander, are you ready?"

Charmander speaks that only Nana can understand, "Of course, mistress Nana."

"There's no need to call me mistress because we're now partners, we're friends." The Charmander touched at her words replies, " _Yes, Nana."_

The tomboy Devilukean nods, "Okay Charmander let's start with Scratch attack." Charmander charges in and attacks with its claws at the bug Pokemon scoring a direct hit. Weedle Weedle retaliates by jumping towards her Charmander and attacking with its stinger.

Ash notices this, "That's Weedle's Poison Sting. Watch out for its stinger." Nana nods at this, "Dodge it please." Charmander dodges the attack. "Now use Leer attack." Charmander leers flinchingly at Weedle lowering its defense. "Use Scratch one more time." Charmander scores another hit, and Weedle is weakened enough. Nana ponders for a while, "Ah yeah, I need to throw the Pokeball at it." Nana grabs one of unused Pokeballs at throws at Weedle sucking the bug Pokemon inside.

Weedle struggles for a short while, but eventually the catch is a success.

Nana smiles at this, "Yes, it's a Weedle." Charmander appears beside her, and Nana hugs her Pokémon which happily accepts. "Charmander, you were great." Charmander growls happily.

"Nana, how about if you use your Pokédex to scan your Weedle?" The tomboyish Devilukean nods to Ash's question. Nana uses her dex and scans on her new partner, " _Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored bodt is intended to warn off its enemies. This Weedle is female and has the ability Shield Dust. Moves it currently knows are: Poison Sting, String Shot, and Bug Bite."_ Nana smiles, "Almost like with Ash's Caterpie, but my Weedle has instead Poison Sting."

The raven haired boy responds, "Caterpie is a pure bug type, while Weedle is a bug/poison type Pokémon."

Nana asks, "A bug/poison type?"

Ash nods, "That's right. You see there are some Pokémon that are pure type in other words of just one type of Pokémon, and others that are dual type. Your Weedle, and Momo's Bulbasaur are examples of dual type Pokémon. Bulbasaur is a grass/poison type." Momo is impressed by Ash, and Nana is as well although she was more subtle with it.

"Ash-san, you must be intelligent to know about them. I want to… I mean Nana and I would like to learn more about more of this world, being a trainer, and of the various Pokémon that exist. Can you please?"

Ash could tell her words were sincere… mostly but enough for him, "What we know is that there are over 700 different kinds of Pokémon, and there are 18 different types: Normal, Fighting, Electric, Bug, Water, Grass, Ground, Rock, Fire, Ice, Flying, Poison, Psychic, Ghost, Dragon, Steel, Dark, and Fairy." Nana is impressed that there are many existing in here. Momo is now imagining all the grass type Pokemon she could catch.

Leaf adds, "Also there are Pokémon with certain abilities that can help during a battle. For example, Charmander has the ability Blaze." Momo says, "What does Blaze do?" Leaf says, "When a fire type Pokemon endurance is decreasing, fire-type attacks are more powerful than normal."

"My Charmander has this ability, that's awesome."

Ash says, "Other abilities that work the same are Overgrow and Torrent. Overgrow is when a grass type Pokemon endurance decreases, this in turn makes grass type attacks become powerful, and Torrent makes water type attacks increase in power." The Devilukean sisters understand now a bit.

"Ah, so these abilities that Pokémon have can actually help you, right Ash-san?"

The brown haired looks at her brother, "You are lucky to have a girl praise you like that, little bro." Ash had a light blush on his face, "Yes, exactly. Abilities can help you if you know them." Next, Ash and Leaf taught Nana and Momo a bit of what they know of type effectiveness like grass beats water, ground, and rock; fire beats bug, grass, ice, and steel; water beats fire, ground, and rock. Also, not be confident with type advantage because with enough training even a fire-type Pokemon can overcome its disadvantage to water.

Later, Ash and Leaf are having a practice battle together with Nana and Momo watching.

"Hey Momo, why are we watching this"

"Well Nana, watching this Pokémon battle as Ash-san and Leaf-san say is for us to learn when we get challenged on the way by other Pokémon trainers."

Ash chooses his Pikachu, and Leaf chooses her Eevee. Ash says, "Ready to go sis." Leaf responds, "Yes I am."

"Pikachu go for Electro Ball." Pikachu forms a yellow sphere from its tail and launches it at Eevee. Leaf sees the attack coming, "Eevee dodge the attack and use Swift." Eevee dodges it and shoots multiple yellow stars at Pikachu. Pikachu gets struck by Eevee's Swift attack.

"Eevee use Tackle." Eevee goes for a head on attack.

"Pikachu dodge it, and use Electro Ball once more." Pikachu does as his trainer says and launches another yellow, electric sphere from its tail. The attack this time was fast enough and scores a direct hit on the brown fox like Pokemon. Leaf asks, "Can you continue Eevee?" Her starter nods telling that it can continue.

""Pikachu/Eevee use Quick Attack!""

Both Pikachu and Eevee now clash with their respective Quick Attacks showing that they had their strength are quite similar, and in time they will become quite powerhouses. Just then Ash and Leaf stopped their Pokemon from sparring and chose their bug type Pokemon. Ash had Caterpie train to strengthen its Tackle attack, and the same was with Leaf with her Wurmple's Tackle. Both bug type had a growing potential in becoming strong eventually.

"Leaf I'm going to help your Wurmple use Bug Bite, so get ready."

"Okay Ash."

Ash practices with his Caterpie with a leaf that he finds on the ground. "Caterpie use Bug Bite." Caterpie opens its mouth showing its small teeth and chewing on the leaf until there's nothing left on it. Leaf watches the attack with interest.

Nana watches this and asks, "So my friend Weedle can use an attack like this?" Ash nods.

Nana gets enthusiastic at this and chooses her recently caught Weedle to practice Bug Bite attack. As a demonstration, Ash had Caterpie use Bug Bite on two leaves, the green Worm Pokémon opens its mouth and chews faster on the leaves than the last time.

"Okay Weedle, I need you to use your Bug Bite, just like Ash's Caterpie did. Can you do it please?" The Weedle nods and says that only her trainer can understand, " _Yes master."_ Nana shakes her head while laughing a bit, "You can call me Nana if you want." Weedle then says, " _Yes master Nana."_ Nana sighs accepting Weedle, perhaps will later say just her name. Nana got some leaves to practice its moves.

"Weedle… use your Bug Bite."

Weedle opens its mouth to chew the leaves. In the end, Weedle chews an entire leaf which showed that its Bug Bite can grow stronger. Nana hugs her Weedle and congratulates her on a job well done.

Momo lets out her Bulbasaur, and she talks with her new partner "Do you think we can be great partners Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur nods, " _We're partners now mistress. We'll be the best we can be together."_ Momo's eyes glitter hearing such words from her new partner, "Thank you very much. While traveling here, I want to become a great trainer and also become an attractive woman for someone." The small grass/poison asks, _"Who is it?"_ Momo glances, "I just met Ash-san for a short while, but I can't help to like him." Bulbasaur just advices, " _I'm no expert on human relationships, but I think you should grow stronger as trainer and person then you can win that person over."_ Momo resolves in becoming someone worthy for Ash.

"Let's go train Bulbasaur."

" _Yes mistress."_

"You can call me Momo, if you want."

" _Okay mistress Momo, I mean Momo."_

Momo smiles at Bulbasaur, "If Ash-san, Leaf-san, and Nana can do this so can I, Bulbasaur use Tackle if you please." Bulbasaur tackles at the nearest tree, and a Pokémon falls of the branch. This Pokémon has the appearance of a mushroom, with black beady eyes, green spots that mark its upper body, and its lower body is completely green.

"Shroom, Shroomish!"

Momo looks at the Pokémon in front of her which looks a bit agitated. Ash, his twin Leaf, and Nana watch the scene in front of their eyes. The tomboyish princess asks, "What is that plant over there?"

"It is a Shroomish, Nana."

Momo being empathic towards plant life forms communicates with the Shroomish, "You seem to be angry."

The mushroom Pokémon is surprised at this, _"You can understand me?"_ Momo nods at this and explains of her ability to communicate with plant life forms and Shroomish is a plant life form. Shroomish is awed at the girl in front of him, but also remembers a thing "You disturbed me when I was taking a nap at the tree." Momo says, "I was practicing on my… skills as trainer. I'm new at this." The Mushroom Pokémon says, "Battle me. Prove me your worth and I'll join you as your Pokémon partner."

Momo ponders for a moment and makes her decision, "I accept your challenge." Shroomish nods and first strikes with a Headbutt attack, but Momo tells Bulbasaur to dodge the attack before the Headbutt makes contact which she does.

Momo then thinks, "What should I do now? Ahh, Bulbasaur when your opponent tries to attack dodge and use Vine Whip." Bulbasaur listens to her trainer's commands. Shroomish goes for another Headbutt; once again Bulbasaur dodges the attack and then uses its Vine Whip and wraps around Shroomish and slams it to the ground. "Bulbasaur go for a Tackle." Bulbasaur tackles Shroomish and weakens the mushroom like Pokemon enough.

The Shroomish looks at Momo, "You defeated me. I'm joining you."

"Ash-san, after weakening a wild Pokémon I throw the capturing device, right?"

"It's Pokéball and yes like that, Momo."

Momo throws a Pokéball and the Shroomish gets sucked inside the device. The Pokéball shakes a few times, until it makes the 'ping' sound effect. The capture is a success. Momo grabs the Pokéball, "This was quite fun and now I got a new friend." She scans her new Pokémon with her Pokédex. _Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokemon. They are often found keeping still under fallen leaves. This Pokemon feeds on compost that is made up of fallen, rotted leaves. If Shroomish senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters spores from the top of its head. This Pokemon is male and has the ability Poison Heal. Moves known: Headbutt, Mega Drain, and Stun Spore. Egg Moves: Bullet Seed, Seed Bomb (locked)._

Momo pats gently her Bulbasaur, "Thank you for your assistance Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur gently growls to her master, "Thanks my mistress, I mean Momo." Momo lets out her new partner Shroomish.

Momo says, "I think we're going to get along Shroomish."

Shroomish smiles, "Yes mistress."

Momo smiles, "How nice, but you can call me Momo."

She turns around, "How do you think of this?"

The raven haired boy says, "You did great job Momo."

"That was good for your first catch."

"It was okay Momo."

Momo says, "Thanks Ash-san and everyone."

After a few hours, it was getting dark and soon they decided to get a rest. Ash gathers some firewood and his sister Leaf gathers some fresh water. They make a campfire and for dinner prepare together a nice stew which they all enjoyed. Nana even asked for seconds. Before going to sleep, they were telling stories around the campfire. Nana and Momo ask Ash about his life early in his childhood.

"So you want to know a bit of our childhood?"

"Yes Ash-san. We would like to know about how you chose to become a Pokémon trainer and if you went camping." Nana adds, "We told you a bit of our own childhood its fair right."

Ash ponders for a moment, "All right. This started when we were six years old. Prof. Oak hosted a Summer Camp on the outskirts of Pallet Town and we were eager to learn on how to learn the basics of Pokemon training, catching, and raising them. There was an assignment that we had to look for a Poliwag" then Leaf takes over for a moment, "that's when Ash met a girl from Kalos named Serena."

 _Flashback_

 _A young, honey blonde haired girl wearing a pink summer dress and a straw hat was lost and scared not knowing where she was going. "Can anyone help me? Please help me I'm lost." She trips over a tree branch and sprains her leg a bit. She is then startled by a small blue tadpole Pokémon called Poliwag._

 _The girl has tears in her eyes, "I want to go home, Mommy!"_

 _Just then a young Ash appears looking for the same Poliwag and finds the girl on her down. "Hey are you okay?" The girl asks, "Who are you?"_

" _My name is Ash. What happened to you?"_

 _The girl says, "I think I hurt my leg a bit."_

 _Ash takes out a handkerchief and wraps gently around her sprained leg, "There you go." She tries to stand up but can't. Ash does a little chant, "Pain, pain go away." She still feels pain on trying to stand, "I can't. It still hurts." Ash says, "Never give up until the very end, I'll help you." This time she stands up and gets on her feet, and Ash embraces her so she doesn't fall._

 _Ash smiles, "I knew you could do it. We should return to the campsite."_

 _The girl had a small pink blush on her cheeks on how he helped her, "Serena." Ash asks, "Huh?" The girl says once more, "My name is Serena and thanks for helping me." Ash responds, "No problem Serena." Ash and Serena still walked together, while the honey blonde haired girl had her cheeks a slight blush in pink._

 _Flashback end_

Ash says, "Then I introduced Serena to Leaf, and we were close to her. Unfortunately, she only stayed in Kanto for a year and had to return to Kalos due to her mother's job as a professional Rhyhorn racer."

Nana looks at Ash and had a pink on her cheeks, _"He is kind, brave, and helpful. Maybe I wouldn't mind him as my fiancé. Also to be honest he is handsome... what am I thinking. I just met him, and besides he still groped my chest."_ Meanwhile her twin Momo took notice of Nana's behavior and whispers behind her, "Ara Nana. Are you looking at Ash-san with certain interest?" Nana denies, "Of course not, Momo. What makes you think like that? Also I… we just met him." Momo says teasingly, "Yes, but I already like Ash-san." Nana gasps, "What!?"

Meanwhile the Ketchum twins were taking notice of this. Ash speaks, "I can tell that Nana and Momo are close siblings." Leaf nods, "Just like you and me. Also I remembered something from our childhood. Serena giving you a goodbye present before returning to Kalos." Ash gasps, "Listen there is no need to tell about this." Nana and Momo stopped their sibling teasing to listen for a while. "What is it about Ash-san?"

Leaf continues, "Before going back to Kalos, she kissed Ash. No biggie just a peck on his cheek for 5 seconds. Even Ash blushed a bit." Ash remembers this and slightly blushes. Nana looks at him, "Was she your girlfriend?" Ash replies, "No, we just happen to be close friends. That's all." The third princess answers, "Ash-san must be popular with girls without even noticing." Ash humbly says, "Come on it's not such a big deal."

Leaf laughs nervously, "Yeah you could say that."

It was getting late, so they all went to sleep in their sleeping bags.

Ash actually wakes up earlier to train himself physically with sets 30 jumping jacks, 20 push-ups, 20 hot squats, and a little jogging for 30 minutes. His sister and the Deviluke sisters then wake up and watch him train.

"Ash is quite determined in training right."

"My brother may not look like it, but he's focused on his goals on becoming a world class trainer."

Momo looks at Ash dreamily and imagines him not only as a champion, but also the next emperor of the galaxy… nah of the universe, _'Father would certainly approve of him."_ Nana takes a glance at her twin, _'That look on her face. Momo is definitely up to no good. Also, Ash better not be a kedamono.'_

Over the next hours, they train their Pokémon and have a battle against few Bug Catchers on Viridian Forest which they win. Ash's Caterpie is now a Metapod, Leaf's Wurmple learns Bug Bite and also is now Silcoon. Nana is also doing well with her Charmander, Ratatta, and her evolved Kakuna. Momo also is working well with her Bulbasaur and hew new Shroomish.

Also, Ash's Nidoran is also getting stronger especially with its Double Kick and Horn Attack. Meanwhile, Pikachu has started learning Brick Break with the help of the Move Tutor app. Brick Break consists in smashing with its fist so hard that can break through defensive moves like Reflect and Light Screen. They were improving a step at a time.

Ash commands once more, "Pikachu try Brick Break." Pikachu's right paw glows white to a boulder of rocks as a practice target and smashes the boulder with all it's got. The boulder although not smashed completely into rubble; Ash could tell that with a few tries Brick Break will be great for the gym battle.

Leaf watches her brother training, "Just a little while and that Brick Break will be perfected for your gym battle." Ash notices his sister, "Leaf, you were watching?" Leaf nods, "I have to. You are my precious brother." Leaf then pinches Ash's cheek while teasing him at bit. Ash has his cheeks flush a bit, "You always have the need to do that." Leaf says, "That's right, only I can tease you bro." Ash nods, "You're right… Leafy." The brown haired twin blushed a bit, "You still have the need on calling me by that nickname." He nods.

"Well we better get going because next stop is Pewter City."

"Yeah"

Ash and Leaf are back traveling with Nana and Momo now to their next stop on Pewter City.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **This is the first chapter I've written of this story for almost two years. I was doing other fics like Aura Chronicles and also a new story.**

 **Ash: Pikachu (Male), Spearow (female), Nidoran (Male), Metapod (Male)**

 **Leaf: Eevee (Male), Nidoran (Female), Silcoon (Male)**

 **Nana: Charmander (Female), Kakuna (Female), Ratatta (Male)**

 **Momo: Bulbasaur (Female), Shroomish (Male)**

 **The harem is listed on the profile but for those interested: Nana, Momo, May, Dawn, Serena, Giselle (the girl from Poketech she'll have in here an interesting personality), Yami, Leaf, Lala, and possibly Mea.**

 **Also I have been busy with college and internships; since I was busy with homework, tests, and final exams along with a little writer's block.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
